


Reactions

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Allergies, Multi, Noodles, Tournament of elements, coconut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know what this is supposed to mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> One of the ninja suffer an allergic reaction, I didn't really know what to choose so I took the first thing I saw in my kitchen. Also I mixed up the matches so Lloyd and Camille fight before Cole gets knocked out, nothing important really.

The ninja were currently standing in a large decorated hall with the other elemental masters. The walls were a dark red with brown pillars around the entire room. The pillars were decorated with gold dragons and flowers. Higher up on the walls were large Windows with equally large red and gold curtains. Sensei Garmadon stood beside the ninja waiting for Master Chen and Clouse to make their appearance. Like Garmadon expected, Chen came down dramatically on his chair from a hole in the ceiling that previously was not there. Clouse came in soon after, followed by two of their guards.  
  
"Welcome brave warrior's. I am dreadfully sorry for waking you all from whatever sweet dreams you were having but I have important news. Master Chens noodles is releasing a new line of noodles. Isn't that just absolutely wonderful." He said in his usual crazy, happy voice. All the other elemental masters had anger in there eyes for the unnecessary awakening, all except Cole. He couldn't hide his excitement of tasting a new range of noodles.  
"And I want all of you to be the first to try them. How great is that." Kai rolled his eyes and was getting very irritated right about now. They could be out looking for Zane, but instead they're here trying noodles. "Why do we have to eat your noodles?" Kai asked with his arms crossed. Cole elbowed him to the side and gave him a look to shut him up. "I want to know if they're any good Master of fire. I'm sure your fellow ninja won't mind." Chen said while gesturing to Cole. He was right, Cole was always up to eat anything and everything. Kai let out a loud sigh directed at both Cole and Chen.  
  
After Chen had spoken, kabuki started pouring in through the door on the side, each with a platter filled with noodles. Two of them stopped in front of the ninja and handed them each a bowl filled to the brim with strings of noodles. Cole couldn't help but show his glee, Kai looked at it with disgust, Jay and Lloyd didn't care much and Sensei Garmadon sat peacefully and proceeded to eat.  
  
Cole had already finished half of his only after a few minutes while the other's where barely even starting. While holding up one of the noodles Kai spoke up, "What's in these things anyway?" Master Chen looked up from his own bowl of noodles and answered happily. "They look like plain old noodles but they are infused with spices and covered in tiny flakes of coconut."  
  
Then the sound of a shattering bowl echoed throughout the hall. Cole spat out what noodles were left in his mouth and looked up fearfully at Chen. "D-did you say coconut?" He asked. "Yes, why?" Chen then said with a raised eyebrow. All eyes were now on Cole because of his strange behaviour. "I'm allergic to coconut." Then only after a few more moments of silence Cole started making gagging sounds. "Dude what's wrong?" Lloyd asked with worry. Cole couldn't speak but gestured to his throat. Neuro, the master of mind, spoke for him. "He cannot breath. His throat is swelling up." Jay and Kai then rushed to his brothers side as he made more violent gagging noises. "Oh, it's a shame you don't like my noodles master Cole"  
  
"Oh my gosh, what do we do!" Jay started freaking out when Cole fell to the ground and began changing colour due to his lack of oxygen. Neuro spoke up again, "There's an allergy shot in his room, in his bag." Griffin Turner perked up, "I got it." He said as he sped upstairs to the Earth suit and soon sped back down.  
  
Cole was seeing black dots in his vision and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Turner came skidding to a stop with a small white tube in his hand, Lloyd took it from him and quickly examined it. Then he popped the cap off and stabbed the needle in the master of Earths neck. The serum injected itself and ended with a soft 'click'. Coles body started to relax and his face turned back to its normal colour.  
  
Then out of nowhere he sucked in a sharp breath and lay limply on the ground. "So your alright now?" Jay asked when he saw his brother. "Yeah. Thanks." Cole breathed out. Kai was looking around now, trying to see where Chen was hiding out. "The sneaky worm, he tried to kill one of us then he just left." He said just loud enough that the people around him could hear.  
  
Cole was standing now and he seemed to look okay, just slightly tired. A loud trumpet sounded throughout the room and one jade blade rose from the ground, where Chen's chair used to be. His voice them boomed from the speakers in the room, "Time for the next match. Master of energy verses master of form. You may fight now." Everybody gave everybody a once over and they turned towards the jade blade. "That's mine!" Camille shouted out, before getting hit to the side with an enery ball by Lloyd. Then the master in green casually walked over to the blade and picked it up, announcing his victory. "Well that was easy."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed as you can see but I got bored so can you blame me. 2 fanfics in 10min! In celebration of the last day of school, Yeah!!! Hope you liked it, thought Cole needed to be allergic to something in his life. Also I don't really know what happens when someone suffers an allergic reaction because I myself am not allergic to anything. Hope I didn't get everything badly wrong.


End file.
